


The Legend of Who

by allonsydoctor10



Category: Doctor Who, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsydoctor10/pseuds/allonsydoctor10
Summary: The 12th Doctor and Clara's travels take them to the land of Hyrule, where they meet a young man who is destined to save the kingdom from the evil Ganondorf. Will they be able to help Link find the Triforce and stop Ganondorf's march on Hyrule Castle in time?
Kudos: 4





	The Legend of Who

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic posted here and I hope you all enjoy it! I wrote this one-shot a few years ago in a creative writing class while I was still in college. I figured I would dust it off and post it here! 
> 
> Link in this story is mainly based off of Link from Ocarina of Time, but the canon of OoT doesn't necessarily apply here.

A light appeared from nowhere in the bleak dungeon room, floating in the air as if perched atop an invisible shelf. Then with a series of groaning and whooshing noises a tall, rectangular blue box shimmered into existence beneath it, the TARDIS gave one last groan of its engines and became solid with a loud thunk. The time machine didn’t look like much, but it held a massive ship through the doors that travelled all through time and space at the pull of a lever.

  
The Doctor, an alien Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and Clara, a human schoolteacher from Earth, stepped out of the time machine into a dark, torch-lit room with walls made of a bleak gray stone. In front of them was a red door with a carving of a set of three golden triangles, all fitting together into a larger triangle. Strong-looking metal bars covered the door, blocking their passage through it.

  
“Well, I guess we’re not going that way,” Clara said.

  
“Not so fast,” the Doctor said with a grin. He reached into the pocket of his blue coat and pulled out a long metal device with a blue light at the tip, his sonic screwdriver. He held up the device and pointed it at the metal bars; the tip glowed blue and the sonic let out a high-pitched buzzing sound. The metal bars shuddered and lifted up from the floor, coming to a stop with a loud clank. The Doctor took a step forward and gave the door a good shove upwards and it opened with the sound of stone scraping on stone.

  
“Very strong in your old age,” Clara said jokingly as she walked through the door.

  
“Hmph,” the Doctor sniffed as he ran a hand through his gray hair. “Two thousand isn’t that old an age is it?”

  
Clara’s reply was cut short as a giant green, scaly shape descended from the ceiling to land in front of her. The creature was the shape of a lizard and it held a small circular shield and a short sword, which it now brought swinging down at Clara with a snarl. Clara screamed and shot her arms up instinctively to protect herself. Before the Doctor could react, a man clad in green shot out from the hallway to their right, taking a defensive position in front of them with his sword upheld to deflect the blow. The Lizard stumbled back and he shot forward, stabbing the creature with his sword and causing it to burst into red smoke. When the smoke cleared the lizard creature had disappeared without a trace. The man sheathed his sword in the scabbard on his back with a flourish and turned to face Clara. Upon closer inspection he looked more to be a teenager with piercing blue eyes framed by a shock of blonde hair beneath a long green cap and pointed ears like an elves’. He wore a green tunic atop a chainmail vest, tan trousers, and brown boots.

  
“Are you two alright?” the stranger asked.

  
“I’m fine,” Clara replied a bit shakily. “Thanks for the save. I’m Clara by the way, and this is the Doctor”

  
“My name is Link,” he replied. “And what might you two be doing in the Temple of the Triforce?”

  
“Well, ah, we’re just travelers, not from around here, just a bit lost is all” the Doctor said.

  
“Well, the exit is that way,” Link pointed to the door through which they had entered. “You should probably leave if you don’t want to run into any more trouble. That Lizalfos isn’t the most dangerous thing around here.”

  
“Oh no, we live for trouble, can’t seem to get away from it!”

  
Link paused for a moment as he looked the pair up and down, “Fine, you can come with me if you want. At the very least so you don’t run into anything else unarmed.” and turned toward another door in the small room.

  
“What’s this Triforce you mentioned; y’know, the one this temple is for?” Clara asked as she and the Doctor followed Link through the door.

  
“It’s the embodiment of the magical energy of the goddesses, whoever holds it has ultimate power over the fate of Hyrule.” Link explained. “You must be from a distant land if you haven’t heard of it.”

  
“You could say that, yes.” The Doctor said quickly, “So the question here is: why are you searching for it?” he continued, giving Link a side glance.

  
Link let out a heavy sigh, “I’m the hero, or that’s what Princess Zelda has told me. She says I’m the descendent of the Hero of Legend, fated to save Hyrule in its hour of need.”

  
Link paused before continuing, “There is a new threat to our land; a powerful man named Ganondorf, who only wants to rule the kingdom with absolute power. He has built in an army of monsters to capture towns and villages; his next target is the Royal Family’s castle. Princess Zelda sent me to find the Triforce, so I can use it to stop his destruction.”

  
“Well then,” the Doctor said, walking to an elaborately painted door with a heavy lock blocking it. “We’re going to have to find this Triforce quickly then aren’t we?” He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed to the lock, the sonic buzzed and with a click the lock fell from the door.

  
Link gaped, “I’ve been fighting through here for hours, solving complicated and maddening puzzles for the keys to open these doors, and you stroll in and unlock it just like that?!”

  
“Yeah, he sort of does that a lot,” Clara said sympathetically.

  
“I’ll need to find one of those devices next time I explore a place like this.” Link mumbled.

  
The Doctor grinned and opened the door with a loud creak, and motioned them to follow him through. I the middle of the new room floated a golden set of three triangles. The Triforce glowed with a soft radiance that transfixed the three travelers. After a moment Link took a hesitant step forward, his hand outstretched. He touched the Triforce and it immediately gave off a flash of light, floating forward to rest in Link’s hands.

  
Link stared at the magnificent object nervously. “I’m not sure I can do this; be the hero Hyrule needs.”

  
“It’s a lot to expect of you.” Clara said softly.

  
“Yes, but sometimes you have to rise to the challenge, whether you’re ready to or not.” the Doctor said gravely.

  
Suddenly a familiar figure dropped from the ceiling, a giant green lizard with large leathery wings and a sword and shield strapped to its back. Before any of the group could react the lizard dated forward and snatched the Triforce from Link’s hands with a hiss and flew quickly from the room.

  
“No! That Aeralfos is going to take the Triforce straight to Ganondorf” Link shouted starting to run after the creature.

  
The Doctor grabbed hold of Link’s green tunic. “It’s got too far ahead of us now with the speed its going. We’re going to my TARDIS and we’ll head it off before it reaches Ganondorf.”

  
The three of them raced through the corridors and rooms leading to the ship, until they reached the wooden blue police call box. The Doctor unlocked the door and they tumbled in, the Doctor racing to the controls to flip switches and pull levers. Through the doors of the small wooden box was a massive round control room with a console in the middle. The console was adorned with many buttons and levers and through the middle was a glowing column that reached to the high ceiling.

  
“This place is strange” Link said, staring around the room.

  
“Yes, yes it’s bigger on the inside, technology from my world. No time for explanations, we must be off!” the Doctor shouted as he pulled a final lever. The moaning and groaning of the engines signaled the ship’s takeoff.

  
“His world?” Link asked Clara.

  
“Yeah, he did say we’re not from around here didn’t he? We’re not from this planet, just visiting and taking a look around; although, somehow we always end up in the thick of it.” Clara replied.

  
The ship settled with a thump as it landed and the Doctor rushed to the doors, pulling them open as Link and Clara followed him out. The trio emerged into a vast field of vibrant green grass with trees interspersed throughout it. Not too far away stood a massive wall encasing a town of stone buildings and a castle with turrets stretching high into the sky. Flags emblazoned with the Triforce fluttered in the wind atop the guard posts stationed at regular intervals around the walls.

  
Hyrule’s army had already gathered outside the gates of the royal capital. Rows upon rows of soldiers marched on foot or rode armored horses forward from the walls of Castle Town, swords drawn and shields raised to protect their homeland.

  
The trio turned around and realized they were in the middle of what would soon become a bloodied battlefield.

  
The green grasses of the field were marred by hordes of monsters marching steadily toward the castle: green lizards bearing swords and shields, red pig-men, reanimated skeletons, and many more bore down upon the castle with haste. In the middle of this massive army, astride a giant horse black as the darkest night, was a tall, muscular, gray-skinned man with orange hair brushed back over his head. He wore elaborate black armor and a blood red cape billowed out from behind him as his horse carried him forward. He caught sight of Link and his companions and spurred his horse to move faster, quickly pulling ahead of his amassed army and bearing down on the trio.

  
“Link, look, it’s that lizard that took the Triforce!” Clara shouted. She pointed to the sky directly above them, where the Aeralfos flew toward Ganondorf with the golden Triforce held high.

  
Link reached for the bow strapped to his back and quickly nocked an arrow; taking a moment to aim he released the bow string. The arrow found its mark, straight through the Aeralfos’ skull, and the creature burst into a cloud of red smoke. The Triforce fell towards the ground, leaving a trail of golden light in its wake.

  
The Doctor was the first to act, sprinting forward several yards and diving to the ground to catch the golden object before it landed. He hopped up almost immediately and jogged back to his companions with the Triforce held high.

  
“I do believe this is yours, Link.” The Doctor panted, holding the Triforce out to Link.

  
“Thank you, Doctor,” Link said as he accepted it. “Now I think the rest of this is up to me.”

  
Ganondorf’s horse skidded to a stop a few feet in front of them, and Ganondorf slid off its back. He straightened up as he landed, taking a few steps toward Link. He struck an imposing figure, towering above the trio even without his massive steed.

  
Ganondorf held out his hand and said in a deep, grumbling voice, “I see you’ve retrieved my Triforce for me. Hand it over, boy.”

  
Link flinched slightly at the man’s deep voice and cold eyes, glancing back uncertainly at the Doctor and Clara.

  
“I know you have the courage to do this Link, you have to look into yourself and find it.” The Doctor said softly.

  
Link closed his eyes and nodded, turning back to face Ganondorf, and taking a deep breath. When he looked back up at the self-proclaimed king, Link’s eyes were steely with a newfound determination. “The Triforce does not belong to you, nor does the land of Hyrule. If you do not leave this land in peace, I will be forced to use it to stop you.” He said in an unwavering and clear voice.

  
Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, “Very well. If you are determined to stand in the way of my conquest, then you shall be crushed as well.”

  
Ganondorf held up both hands above his head and gathered a shimmering pulse of purple light in between them. Link did a quick backflip to evade the ball of energy just as Ganondorf threw it forward, just barely missing the hero as he landed next to the Doctor.

  
The Doctor put his hand on Link’s shoulder and whispered, “I have an idea, when I say ‘Now’ swing your sword down in front of you.”

  
Link nodded and readied his sword and shield defensively. Ganondorf gathered another ball of purple energy in between his outstretched hands, preparing to throw it at Link. He brought the energy ball over his head and tossed it at the hero, just as the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver emitted a high-pitched buzz.

  
“Now!” the Doctor yelled over the buzz of the sonic.

  
Link quickly slashed his sword in front of him, the blade connecting with the dense purple ball of energy and sending it hurtling back at Ganondorf. The man’s eyes widened as the energy ball bore down upon him, but he had no time to react as it slammed into him. The energy ball engulfed him in a shimmering, static filled light and brought the man crashing down to the ground. He tried to rise to his knees shakily but flopped back down.

  
Link took a step forward and held the Triforce aloft, “I bind you with the power of the Triforce, and you will answer for your crimes against this land and the suffering you have caused.”

  
A golden light shot from the Triforce toward Ganondorf and formed shimmering golden chains around the man that fastened securely to the ground. Another ray of light shot from the mystical object, covering the army of monsters in its radiance and dissolving them into nothing; the field around Hyrule Castle was once again a vast field of green grasses, unmarred by the hordes of monsters in Ganondorf’s army.

  
A roaring cheer sounded behind them as the army of Hyrule celebrated Link’s victory over the Lord of Darkness.

  
“You did it, Link!” Clara shouted, jumping up and down for joy.

  
Link turned to the Doctor and Clara, smiling, “I did!” he said. “I didn’t think I could live up to the Hero of Legend, but you helped me find my courage. Thank you.”

  
“Didn’t give you anything that wasn’t already there; just nudged you in the right direction.” The Doctor winked.

  
“By the way, Doctor, what did you do to that energy ball?” Clara asked.

  
“Oh it was nothing, just some adjustment to the density, made it solid enough for you to hit back.” The Doctor said, slipping the sonic into his coat pocket.

  
“I need to get one of those,” Link muttered enviously.

  
“Well, I think it’s time we were off!” The Doctor announced, turning back to the TARDIS.

  
“Have you got him handled?” Clara indicated to Ganondorf, who lay unconscious in his shimmering golden chains.

  
“I’ll manage, some of the soldiers should arrive soon to help me get him to the dungeons.” Link said, nodding toward a faction of troops headed their way. “Thank you for all of your help; Hyrule is in your debt.”

  
The Doctor had already disappeared into the TARDIS but held his hand out the door and waved a quick goodbye before disappearing into the blue box for good. Clara followed behind with a more heartfelt wave to Link before disappearing as well. The door shut firmly and the light on top of the box shimmered as the groaning of the engines sounded and the box faded away, leaving no trace of its existence except a square shaped indent in the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and comments alike are appreciated! Let me know what you all think! :)


End file.
